rainbowswikiforfotosfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure version from them
Changing plans, I will put quotes, attacks and weaknesses here Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash OC: 131 Quote Fast, but quickly stressed Attacks Bite: Bites the enemy Dash attack: Runs in full speed against the enemy Claw attack: Scratches the enemy Head bumb: Head bumbs the enemy Weakness Has a stress meter, everytime she misses, it will fill itself More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_RFD_the_fox - - Golden Rainbow OC: 132 Ouote She is just Gold Attacks Golden attack: Shoots a golden blast at the enemy Bite: Bites the enemy Springlock: Makes sure the enemy gets Springlocked Claw attack: Scratches the enemy Weakness She is pretty slow More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_G._RFD_the_fox - - Withered Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash OC: 133 Quote: Broken, but still fast Attacks: Crunch: Does more damage then bite Dash attack: Runs in full speed against enemy Head bumb: Head bumps the enemy Claw attack: Scratches the enemy Weakness: Sometimes doesnt listen if you have Toy Rainbow in your team More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_W._RFD_the_fox - - Toy Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash OC: 134 Quote: Is a bitch, luckely to the enemy Attacks: Peck attack: Pecks the enemy Cupcake: Heals 10 HP from your team Fly attack: Flies up and crashes down on enemy (Takes 2 turns) Bite: Bites the enemy Weakness: If fly misses, it will give half damage to herself More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_T._RFD_the_chicken - - Shadow Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash OC: 135 Quote: Error file not found Attacks: Knife attack: Stabs enemy with knife Haunting: Does damage, but also stuns enemy Shadow attack: Attacks from out of the shadow from enemy (Takes 2 turns) Peck attack: Pecks the enemy Weakness: Shadow attack only works if enemy has a shadow More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_S._RFD_the_chicken - - SpringRainbow OC: 136 Quote: Less speed and less stress Attacks: Springlock: Makes sure that enemy gets springlocked Crunch: Does more damage then bite Healing Song: Heals full HP from team Guitar smash: Smashes a guitar broke on enemy Weakness: If guitar misses, it takes 4 turns to use it again More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_SpringRainbow_the_fox - - Phantom Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash OC: 137 Quote: Seems scary, but is nice Attacks: Phantom attack: Turns invisable and scares enemy Poison bite: A bite that makes enemy poisend Poison rainbow: A rainbow blast that makes enemy poisend Claw attack: Scratches the enemy Weakness: Phantom attack wont work in the day More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_P._RFD_the_fox - - RainTrap OC: 138 Quote: Still SpringRainbow, only with killer Attacks: Springlock: Makes sure that enemy gets springlocked Nuggy attack: Makes sure that Nuggy's ghost attacks enemy (1 KO hit) Knife attack: Stabs enemy with knife Crunch: Does more damage then bite Weakness: If Nuggy attack fails, she will be controlled by Nuggy for 5 turns, you hear her laugh if it does More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Raintrap_the_fox - - Nightmare Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash OC: 139 Quote: Haunting your dreams Attacks: Crunch: Does more damage then bite Nightmare slash: Slashes the enemy with Nightmares Haunting: Does damage, but also stuns enemy Vanish attack: Vanishes and reappears behind enemy to attack Weakness: If vanish attack fails, she will be asleep for 3 turns More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_N._RFD_the_fox - - PlushDash OC: 140 Quote: Cute, but deadly Attacks: Plushie attack: Throws a plushie bomb to enemy Cupcake: Heals 10 HP from team Bite: Bites the enemy Hide and Seek: Goes hiding and attacks enemy from hiding space if not found Weakness: Gets insta killed if found More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Plushdash_the_chicken - - Nightmare SpringRainbow OC: 141 Quote Look, a Nightmare version from SpringRainbow! Attacks Mega crunch: Does more damage then Crunch Nightmare slash: Slashes the enemy with nightmares Haunting: Does damage, but also stuns Claw attack: Scratches the enemy Weakness Sometimes gets stunned in the light More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_N._SpringRainbow_the_fox - - NightDash OC: 142 Quote The Nightmare of all Nightmares... Attacks Beartrap: Uses her jaw as a bearlock Mega crunch: Does more damage then Crunch Nightmare Slash: Slashes the enemy with nightmares Super Peck: Does more damage then Peck Weakness Doesnt listen in the light More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Nightdash_the_checken - - Jack-O-Rainbow OC: 143 Quote Trick-or-treat!! Attacks Trick-or-Treat: Stuffs exploding candy in the mouth from the enemy Jack-O-Blast: Blastes off Jack-O-Lanterns Pumpkin throw: Throws a pumpkin to the enemy Crunch: Does more damage then Bite Weakness Sometimes refuses to throw a pumpkin More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Jack-O-Rainbow_the_foxchick - - Funtime Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash OC: 144 Quote Always feels alone Attacks Bite: Bites the enemy Claw attack: Scratches the enemy Scooper: Scoops enemy (1 KO hit) Rainbow blast: Sends a rainbow blast to enemy Weakness Scooper always kills, its either enemy or someone from the team More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_F._RFD_the_fox - - Dasher OC: 145 Quote Kills to be left alone Attacks Dash attack: Runs in full speed against enemy Super peck: Does more damage then peck High kick: Kicks enemy into the air and lets it crash on another enemy Rage: Attacks enemy badly Weakness Rage only works if rage meter is full, the meter fills by attacking More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Dasher_the_chicken - - Psycho Rainbow OC: 146 Quote Welcome to your grave... Attacks Chainsaw: Attacks enemy with a chainsaw Psycho blast: Same as rainbow blast, but does more damage Rip attack: Rips the enemy apart (without blood of course ^^) Choke attack: Chokes the enemy to death Weakness Sometimes uses Rip- or Choke attack on someone from team More info and Dutch name http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Psycho_Rainbow_the_foxchick Category:Info page Category:Adventure animatronics